


я все еще здесь

by normankafka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: несколько лет и один день





	я все еще здесь

обливалось красным черным всем чем можно потом смыло и стало только хуже; _зарябило _что это что это что это_ и никто ничего не сказал (все в порядке? слышите? слышите? сколько пальцев я показываю? господи, за что мне это) двигался; он открыл и закрыл глаза. вздохнул. напротив него сидел рома. смеялся. он ничего не сказал (хотел? не мог) умер умер слышишь? олег? олег? гнилое мерзкое пустое рома махнул ему (в ответ) рома встал. улыбнулся. он встал, улыбнулся, повернулся, открыл окно и вышел. 

в течение всего дня дрожали руки;

шр-шр-шр

алло-алло? это рома (отъебись, говорит рома кому-то за), оставьте свое сообщение

теперь звонил уже не он

шр-шр-шр 

алло-алло? это рома (отъебись, говорит рома кому-то за), оставьте свое сообщение

теперь звонили ему

он мыл руки, когда зазвонил, и ему пришлось оторваться, заматериться по выходе из туалета, когда голенью о коробку, взять, ответить

шр-шр-шр 

алло-алло? это рома (отъебись, говорит рома кому-то за), оставьте свое сообщение

да нет

спросили:

— алло?

спросили:

— здравствуйте, олег?

ага, сказал олег

потолок все еще мутило

и потом сказали:

— привет, олег, это, это галя

привет, сказал олег

как дела, сказал олег

потом галя сказала, что рома умер, и олег замолчал

с края потекло. 

олег потер переносицу.

в этот раз действительно на славу он успел пару раз затянуться чмокнуть в щечку сашеньку спасибо спасибо ой нет олежа не стоит с намеком на продолжение показалось тебе чувак сказал тот тип слева от дениса ничего подобного и все такое искрящееся зернистое его разрушил парниша в хлам смеялся ебать я сдал сказал он и другие засвистели закричала дамочка ромочка я знала на шею под общее денис под боком со смехом кто это спросил олег _не нужно не нужно_ ромка будущий коллега ответил денис затянулся смешное тоскливое защекотало занятно сказал олег сашенька ему с другого конца ну мне пора

как это, спросил олег.

_лирическое катастрофически не_ противное хей олежка но это уже ни к нему это уже не то  
стукались это было громко и ярко потом его смыло шатался по и через и ему были рады все вместе смеялись пели он пару раз взасос и она по шее сказала что давай может да сказал олег сейчас только многозначительно на пачку ага тогда олег вышел на балкон с миленькой девочкой сашей и ворвался он полностью в хало сказал он и девочка саша исчезла он достал пачку не хочешь? давай сказал олег черкнул у него из-под рукавов черное полностью зажглось он выдохнул посмотрел олег заметил улыбался я рома сказал он 

потом он нашел пару колес в ящике на кухне таблетница примите две если необходимо он захлопнул

в меде да сказал рома оно в воздух а ты тоже сказал олег внизу кричали мерзли пальцы ты да хочу быть 

примите две если необходимо но мне так не кажется он постоянно смеялся наверное сказывался

а я вот нет ответил рома и теперь все стало четко

а я вот нет сказал рома

\\\его позвала саша и олег вышел

стрелка замерла, так и не достигнув.

олег постучал по стеклу.

_медленно несусь вниз видишь? там красиво иногда я замечаю это а потом оно ускользает не понимаю что происходит как тогда впервые когда слишком часто начинаешь терять брось все будет окей он погладил были холодные

искристое мелкое желтое полетел мечтал жаждал я не знаю не знаю ответишь мне_  
сказала галя.

— что с ним было до этого? его отец сказал мне, что после того, как он

плыли. было мокро и как-то зябко. коробки стояли. олег попытался пнуть одну из них. рома бы сказал, что это жалко.

не знаю, ответил олег.

ему было плохо. все пытались его поддерживать. после он сказал, что все хорошо. что он больше не, и он желает нормальной жизни. 

_летел _под_ красиво метко ты об этом мечтал да сука ты неблагодарная 

наверное, сказал олег, надавив сильнее, он ее получил.

и оно лопнуло.

хорошо, они пару раз пересекались в больничке на практике [и этого уже хватило когда весело под они уплывали в закат в квартиру олега где все разное _и совершенно не_ попадало к нему по его тонким и прекрасным; и тогда все было окей и роме было окей]

{но почему почему он не}

когда вошли было молчаливо и одновременно смешно извиняюсь за бардак сказал рома  
перешагнул чуть не упал засмеялся ага сказал олег большое надвигалось и становилось только безудержно и чертовски пойдем сказал рома потянул холодные и влажные улыбался подогнал мне улетишь сразу же возможно это было именно то возможно это было именно тем улетим вместе ромчик улетим горькое соленое гниющее где-то внутри нет нет все нормально и как оно сказал олег голова ромы на его коленях прижался спиной к стене все окей сказал рома у меня все окей

он не понял как это началось и зачем оно продолжилось возможно это было правильно в этом их маленьком и привычном где рома был ромой а не пародией на того кем его хотели в обществе веселых и приятных это было неправильно в этом большом и пожирающем иногда это давило олег думал что стоит прекратить и не нужно (потом рома утыкался носом ему в плечо и засыпал наверное тогда олег думал что вот он здесь с человеком который такой же как он _или почти рома же лучше рома же_ становилось не так как)

умер, умер, умер.

ладно, они все знали.

когда еще он сказал, что все, финал, чувак, я не настолько пидорас, чтобы дальше, чтобы настолько долго, когда олег произнес последнее, и рома с ним согласился (и укатил к гале впоследствии), он думал, что все будет снова в норме

теперь уже не перманентные вписки, а работа, семья, ужин по выходным в гостях или у родителей. общий фотоальбом с девочкой сашей или кем-нибудь еще. _красивое нежное он отчаянно искал именно этого верно?_

и это было забавно, олег не был против [когда было смешно, и рома чмокнул его в уголок (и олег ничего не сказал)] неправильно мерзко больно нет он так не думал  
тогда почему так? почему он оставил почему он не прекратил (я принимаю тебя со всей твоей хуйней братан и он не поверил _вероятно точно заткнись пожалуйста)

почему он не стал не знаю не знаю это было мерзко гнусно гадко <тогда тогда тогда> но по какой причине возможно это было всегда с ним (с ними) и в тот момент казалось нормальным (олег держал ромино лицо в ладонях в ванную ломилась дамочка с переполненным срочно сейчас необходимо он не спросил что ты делаешь чел и рома не спросил он был таким)

скучал сказал рома курили он пальцами по пальцам олега слегка пытался поехали ко мне сегодня после работы а р о м о ч к а улыбнулся где-то сзади маячили люди пациенты врачи он бы схватил его за ворот пальто поцеловал (и это было единственным правильным) олег сжал его руку последний раз бросил до вечера сказал олег не обернулся

в попытках открыть глаза оно проплывало олег хотел усмехнуться но ничего не получилось повернулся набок носом ему в шею он был в серой майке проспали сказал рома олег поцеловал его в затылок руками под похуй сказал олег скажем что в пробке от него пахло его фирменным и запоминающимся пропахла вся его чертова квартирка

был снег они ворвались в прохладное и чрезвычайно странное он тащил рому за руку бессмертно чертовски и где такси повис на плече замигало пойдем сказал олег рома засмеялся все хорошо подумал олег ехали рома носом ему в шею все окей все в порядке несмотря на то что нет все было тем и он был с и д е л рядом и он любил и был любым (возможно?) они втащились пару раз об ввалившись в одежде свалившись в одежде темно замычал давай спать сказал рома провалился

тогда он остался один я схожу за сигаретами тебе взять конечно рома на полках в шкафу были скомканы кофты штаны в ящике около кровати несколько белых с _памятка для пациента_ спросил бы тогда узнал бы раньше смог бы помочь вероятно (или нет?) рома вернулся и они выкурили по две и завалились снова рома заснул

алло алло денис срочно да я не знаю что блять случилось у него сука там было пусто видимо он снова судорожно куча блестящих и серых на под открыто несколько толстых и не очень на полках в спальне выключенный на столе он был не здесь не в кровати он  
разобранная олег сел потер переносицу завыло иногда мне кажется что кто-то некрасиво надо мной пошутил представляете да

у нее бледное лицо все в какой-то телесной хотелось спать и закончить мерзли пальцы не пустили спросила галя он поджег затянулась я не родственник (не) партнер ага мне кажется после того что он нет нет нет рома пожалуйста холодное смотрит вверх это все ты все ты агония танцующие маленькие феи в его прогнившей несчастной все же стоит я нет сказала галя мы все его друзья мы люди которые любят его а он бросил ему не нужно ты жалкий мерзкий чрезвычайно горячее и обидное упало она спустилась подъехало и ее не стало 

когда он позвонил и олег пожалуйста да да я окей ну нормально тяжко временами конечно да но [пытается видишь?] олег вернулся в его квартиру все было то же самое что и пару месяцев назад (только теперь олег не прижимал рому к стене) он взял пару книг из коробки в спальне пахло его одеколоном наверное где-то здесь его 

снова молчал у него были пустые и ужасные под олег завел машину трещало к тебе сказал рома сделал радио потише поехали к тебе 

ладно

прости сказал рома олег вздохнул он не закрыл окно олег забрался на кровать прижался к роминой спине обнял одной рукой поцеловал его затылок знаешь наверное это неправильно звучит сказал олег это неправильно с точки зрения морали и мира в котором мы живем но я я тоже сказал рома так и не обернулся

он все еще перебирал в акустике лучше говорил рома в твоем исполнении конечно да сказал олег возможно многие плакали она была трагичной с оттенками безнадеги говорил что это про него про н и х хватит нагнетать и так дерьмово иногда иногда увидимся в следующей жизни детка увидимся в следующей жизни детка не плакали под тот фильм где она звучала но он не говорил никогда зааплодировали не подошел не чмокнул в уголок сидел и смотрел  
маленькие сонные примите две если необходимо слишком часто убери убери  
он закрыл и более  
никогда

каждый день так хорош да разумеется он вздохнул посыпалось каждый день так хорош потому что ты

_он перематывал что делаешь спросил олег присел он перематывал длинная бесполезная запись маленькие человечки прыгали из потом возвращались в прыгали из возвращались в что ты делаешь спросил олег что я делаю спросил олег он перестал возможно это было одиночество или подавленность ввиду всего  
_усталость  
_ушедшие дни

он вышел.

все еще гудели.

было около четырех.

он открыл, сел в машину и завел.

ключи валялись в.

все там же.

его очки и пачка.

теперь все было не белым.

или серым.

или мрачным.

музыка закапывалась.

он ее выключил.

и что теперь, спросил бы рома, когда он подъезжал.

возможно, он понял именно это; и почувствовал именно это; и это был не поток сознания (когда он зашел в квартиру, и здесь не было роминого запаха); и не было белесых и пустых, разбросанных на, под и где-то ещё. 

он закрыл дверь, прошел в спальню (здесь было все как прежде), и постельное белье было чистым (и олег не почувствовал и слегка обрадовался). 

он лег.

рядом сидел рома.

улыбался.

я так устал, хотел сказать олег.

он сжал ромину руку.

подуло.

олег закрыл глаза.


End file.
